The invention relates generally to an electrophotographic printing machine and, more particularly, to a development system which includes a developer roll with a magnetic sleeve having a static magnetic field pattern for transporting developer material to a development zone; and a multiple magnet that generates a magnetic field that moves developer material along the sleeve and agitate developer material in the development zone in order to produce a charged toner cloud intended for the non-interactive development of latent electrostatic images.